


Three's a Crowd

by J_senpai (nightshiftblues)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oneshot, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshiftblues/pseuds/J_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is driven out of his room by his troublesome roommate and needs a place to crash for the night. Sourintori oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Season two has been super inspiring and this is what we came up with… Oh well, at least it has Sousuke. Threesome is totally a legit solution to any conflict, right?!
> 
> According to our headcanon Sousuke sleeps in boxer briefs, Rin sleeps in sweatpants and sometimes a wifebeater and Nitori sleeps in cute lil boxers and Rin's t-shirt. If you disagree we can have a duel on a rooftop or something.

All muscles of Rin's body tensed as he jerked awake. For a moment he stared at the bottom of the top bunk above him, not understanding what had interrupted his slumber, until he realized that the screen of his cellphone was dimly lighting up the dark room. A text message?

Rin resisted the urge to groan as he tried not to get permanently blinded by the light.  _I swear to god if it's Kou again…_  But it wasn't his sister, it was his boyfriend.

_Are you awake?_

Was this supposed to be cute? It was only half past twelve at night according to Rin's phone so it's not like he had been asleep for long but still. Rin felt like ignoring the message and going back to sleep, but he probably wouldn't hear the end of it the next day.

_Well I am now._

The reply came incredibly quick.

_I'm sorry but this is an emergency! Momo-kun is talking in his sleep!_

Rin supported himself on his elbow, pushed back the hair hanging over his face and typed the reply with his thumb. The following exchange ensued:

Rin:  _I don't see how that's an emergency. Go to sleep, Ai._

Nitori:  _But I can't! He keeps talking about beetles!_

Rin:  _Wake him up._

Nitori:  _It doesn't help, I've tried!_

Nitori:  _Now he's saying embarrassing stuff about your sister…_

Rin:  _Hold up, I'll be right over. Unconscious people don't sleep talk, correct?_

Nitori:  _NO! Can I please just sleep in your room?_

Rin:  _No way._

Nitori:  _PLEASE?! Sleep is vital for athletes, you said so yourself Rin-senpai!_

Rin:  _Seriously… fine, but just this once_

Nitori:  _Thank you! 3_

Rin sighed and listened carefully. Sousuke seemed to be sound asleep, if anything could be deduced from his calm and deep breathing. Rin seriously hoped that it would stay that way, since his friend already had a bad habit of making little quips about Nitori and him being together. It was more annoying than harmful and Rin knew the other boy didn't have anything against them, but jokes like "Oh Rin, I thought you had bigger feet than that" when Nitori had left his socks in their dorm room soon got plain irritating.

Nitori took couple of minutes to arrive, but soon Rin heard a soft knock. He hauled himself up with some effort to get the door. The smaller boy was wearing Rin's old blue T-shirt and boxers. He looked cute, but it wasn't the time to think about that. Early morning classes and sleeping Sousuke were enough for Rin's brains to settle with cuddling.

"Sorry senpai," the shorter boy whispered and looked at his feet.

"It's alright. Come on, I want to get back to sleep."

Nitori was happy Rin didn't sound angry or irritated. He slipped in the room and went to stand by Rin's bed. It was a bit awkward situation with Sousuke sleeping on the upper bunk, but one thought about Momotarou making kissing noises while moaning out Kou's name made him stay. Hell, he'd rather sleep on the hallway than go back to their room.

Besides, sleeping with his boyfriend was a rare occasion nowadays, and when Rin went to lay down on his bed and raised the blanket Nitori was more than happy to go lay next to him. They moved around, looking for comfortable position to sleep and ended up spooning. Rin kissed the back of nitori's neck before resting his head on top of the other's head.

"It's been awhile," Rin said. Nitori hummed in response. They didn't talk after that, and it didn't take long for Rin to fall into a slumber. He woke up minutes later when Nitori started moving under his arm.

"Rin-senpai? Are you awake?" Rin made a small sound to confirm the fact.

"You wouldn't want to change rooms with Momotarou-kun?"

Rin opened his eyes and let out a quiet laugh. "You're really desperate, aren't you? I admit, he's a handful but not that bad."

"It's not all about that! We just don't have that much time together anymore…"

It was true. After changing rooms they hadn't been able to spend time together. Or do anything sexual related. They did it once in the changing rooms, but that had been weeks ago. No cuddling, no nagging about cleaning, no Nitori going to his closet to steal his clothes, no goodnight kisses at 1am.

"I miss you," Rin whispered. It was a bit cheesy, but Rin really did mean it.

It was dark, but Rin swore he could see Ai gleam with happiness. He stroked the smaller boy's stomach lazily with his fingertips and allowed his thoughts to wander. At first getting sweet talk like that out of Rin had been near impossible. When Nitori had confessed to Rin some months ago, he had barely been able to spit out that he felt the same way. They had gone a long way, and having to live in different rooms was just an obstacle, not the end of the world. It made things difficult, sure, but it also meant they cherished the moments like this more than before.

One of the best things about sharing the same room had been sleeping together.

And sex. It had been great.

"Ai," Rin whispered, "remember when we did it against your desk?"

Nitori made a sound of embarrassment, "We knocked my pile of books over and captain Mikoshiba came to check what had happened."

"Not our proudest moment, I give you that," Rin laughed, lowering his voice when he heard Sousuke moving. He continued talking after the sounds from the top bunk had quieted down. "I still get the chills from thinking about that time you rode me."

"Senpai…"

Weeks without close contact and getting sidetracked equaled two boners and Ai rubbing his ass against Rin's hard cock.

"Oops," Rin whispered and blew at the back of Nitori's neck.

"Don't you 'oops' me, senpai," Nitori hissed. Blush was creeping down his neck. "Now what?"

Rin simply pulled his boyfriend closer and rolled his hips. He knew he would most likely end up regretting this, but there was a certain thrill in trying to be as quiet as possible.

"No noise, no problems. Or we can stop?"

Nitori turned his upper body so that he could pull Rin into a kiss. Well, that solved their dilemma. Rin pulled at Nitori's lower lip with his teeth and started to kiss along his jawline, occasionally flickering with his tongue. It felt good to feel his boyfriend's quickening breath against his mouth as Rin moved to kiss Nitori's throat. He tried to tone it down at least a little bit, since hickeys would be pretty hard to hide in swimming practise. In a way Rin had this urge to leave marks and tell Nitori to wear them with pride, but he didn't really feel like listening to everyone's speculations about Nitori's girlfriend. Rin decided to put his tongue in good use instead, and allowed his hands to roam under Nitori's (or, well, his) shirt.

The younger boy's panting was getting more erratic by the second. Rin slipped two fingers into his mouth to quiet him down a bit.

"You guys are seriously doing it down there?"

Too late.

"Yeah, we are," Rin answered back as Nitori tried to hide his face into the crook of his neck out of embarrassment. "So what?"

"I'm trying to sleep," came the drowsy answer.

"Then sleep, we'll keep quiet."

Sousuke scoffed at that. "As if that was possible. Just cut it out or let me join."

The last part was clearly meant as a joke, but Rin's mouth twisted into a sly grin.

"Feel free to join then, Sousuke."

Nitori (who had been dying in embarrassment during the whole conversation) finally snapped out of it.

"R-Rin! You can't just  _say_  stuff like that-"

"Really? Don't mind if I do," Sousuke was already swinging his legs off the upper bunk.

"Yamazaki-senpai!" Nitori cried, trying to stop the embarrassing situation from happening. It was not his lucky day, because Sousuke was indeed climbing down and was soon standing in front of them.

"Hm? I had no idea you have the hots for my boyfriend," Rin said, grinning. He didn't seem flustered at all for some reason, even though his friend was apparently down to have sex with him. Nitori's ears turned red and he felt a sudden lump in his throat.

"Well he is cute I'll give you that," Sousuke retorted.

"Cute as hell," Rin said proudly and ruffled Nitori's hair. His boyfriend however moved away from the touch.

"Rin, I had no idea that you and Yamazaki-senpai were that… close," he said, his voice small and timid. Nitori fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and kept his eyes cast down. Of course he had no right to be upset, but he still felt somewhat discouraged.

To the grey haired boy's surprise a loud snort left Rin's mouth.

"You think I have feeling for  _Sousuke?_  Really?"

Both of them were cracking up now.

Rin wrapped his muscular arm around Nitori. "We're just friends, trust me. He's way too stubborn, it would be a disaster."

Sousuke nudged Rin with his foot. "And I would never date such a drama queen. You did give me a hand job that one time though."

"Yeah," Rin snorted again. "Good times."

Ai felt immediately better after hearing Rin and Sousuke didn't share any romantic feelings. He had no doubt that Rin was telling the truth. After all he and Sousuke had always struck Nitori as close friends. They were probably comfortable enough with each other to do sexual things just for fun.

"Move over then, I'm coming over," Sousuke said playfully and lowered his head to get a better look at the two, waiting to get an approval. Nitori panicked. There was no denying that the tall boy was hot. Really hot, to be exact. But all things had happened really fast, leaving Nitori confused and with an erection in his pants and against his ass. He looked over to Rin, wanting to see how the other was responding. Rin looked calm (down there he certainly wasn't) but Nitori could see that whatever he would answer would be okay with Rin. As he turned his head to glance at Sousuke he saw the same thing on the other's face. It'd be completely his decision.

"Umm… sure?" he stuttered in the heat of the moment.

Sousuke gave him a toothy grin. "Sweet."

Rin sat up and Nitori decided to follow suit. Sousuke crawled on the bed. They shuffled around for awhile, trying to find the most comfortable position possible. They settled for one where Nitori was sitting on Sousuke's lap, legs around the tall boy's waist while Rin was sitting behind him. Being the center of the attention was unnerving for Nitori, but most of his worries seemed to dissolve when his cheeks were cupped by Sousuke's big, warm hands. Rin's hands rested on his shoulders, rubbing calming circles over the tense muscles. Sousuke ran his thumb over Ai's bottom lip. The younger boy got the sudden impulse to go all out so he took the thumb into his mouth and timidly sucked on it while keeping eye contact with his senior.

Sousuke's thumb was replaced by his lips in one swift movement. Nitori held onto his nicely toned waist and opened his mouth willingly for Sousuke's tongue. It felt undeniably good, the older boy was clearly a skilled kisser. While being kissed by Rin felt like being devoured, kissing Sousuke felt like being left under a tidal wave. The determination and confidence behind his movements left no other choice than submission, but in a good way.

Nitori's brain vaguely registered that Rin's eager hands were moving first down his sides and then back up after dipping under the hem of his shirt. When Nitori and Sousuke's lips parted from the kiss the smaller boy lifted his hands up, allowing Rin to pull off his shirt. The red haired male then bent Nitori's head back mumbling something that resembled "my turn" and kissed his boyfriend while Sousuke put his lips right above Nitori's collar bones this time. He sucked a spot, leaving a faint mark until he lifted his head and saw Rin's slightly furious expression and went back to suck more spots on Nitori's neck, this time making sure they were more visible.

Nitori was enjoying himself far too much to care. With two pairs of lips and hands on him, it quickly became impossible to keep his voice down. Nitori knew that Rin loved when he was being vocal and judging from Sousuke's expression he didn't mind either.

Nitori decided to test the waters and he thrust his hips slowly against Sousuke's, then back to let Rin push his erection firmer against his ass. He felt really pleased when both of the bigger males let out tiny grunts and they both pushed and pulled him closer to them, fighting to get more friction. It was really hot, and just by witnessing Rin and Sousuke's playful rivalry was getting him more desperate.

The other boys were getting impatient too, so Rin got up and went to search for something. Nitori (as cliche as it sounded) felt cold now that Rin wasn't behind him anymore. While the redhead was making his way back to the bed he got rid of his wifebeater and feeling left when Rin came back and settled himself to his former position, but it was quickly replaced with slight embarrassment and anticipation as Nitori looked over his shoulder and saw a packet of condoms and a tube of lube in his boyfriend's hands.

"It's okay, right?" Rin asked. There was genuine concern in his voice.

Nitori turned his face sharply towards Sousuke when a big hand cupped his cheek.

"I wouldn't want it, but if you say you don't want this we'll stop," the tall boy said and removed his hand to get his own shirt off. Rin's hands slipped inside Nitori's boxers and cupped his ass.

"Mh, it's okay," Nitori managed to say. He had Sousuke's naked torso there right in front of him after all. He ran his hands over the rippling muscles in an awe. He had seen them several times before in practise of course, but getting a free pass to touch them made the situation new and exciting. Sousuke let Nitori's hands wander around and shot a glance at Rin. The other boy took the bait.

"You look like you want to fight, Sousuke?" Rin challenged the other.

"Nah, I'm good," Sousuke answered and pulled Nitori into another kiss while stroking his sides. This time when Nitori's mouth fell open Sousuke took the opportunity to lick his lips and tongue. He even managed to bend his head so that he could keep up the eye contact with Rin.

"Oi, that's enough," Rin called out, clearly getting pissed. Just what Sousuke wanted.

"Want to settle this up with a game?" he asked and licked Nitori's ear. "Whoever gets three wins in rock-paper-scissors gets Nitori for tonight."

The usual competitive gleam appeared in Rin's eyes. "Alright, let's do this!"

Nitori buried his head in his hands. "You guys…" He was pushed aside while the two seniors took their positions across from each other, sitting on their heels on the bed while Nitori backed away (seriously, his senpais got pumped up so easily).

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

They both went for the scissors. "Why does this always happen," Rin muttered. Nitori wasn't sure who he even was rooting for, nor did he bother to get offended that the both seemed to be assuming that he would bottom no matter what. He just wanted to get the missing heat back.

Rin and Sousuke continued their game, which turned out to be a full time battle. They ended up being even with both having two points.

"You're going to lose, Sousuke!" Rin yelled. The odds had been in his favour in the past, so why should it be any different this time?

"Well won't you look at that," Sousuke's voice could have been interpreted as monotone, but Rin knew better than that. "It's my win this time."

Rin glared in disbelief at their hands, Rin's fist and Sousuke's flat **.** He had… lost?

Sousuke turned towards Nitori. "Lie down and I'll prep you. Or would you rather do it yourself?"

Nitori imagined trying to finger himself while the two older boys would be watching. No, the embarrassment would probably kill him. "Uh, I'd rather not," he mumbled.

Sousuke smirked. "As you wish."

Rin frowned as Nitori went to lie on his back and Sousuke settled between his legs. There was no denying the scene in front of him was hot, but deep inside he worried about Sousuke being too rough. He  _knew_ that Nitori wasn't as fragile as Rin sometimes thought he was, but as Sousuke hooked his fingers under the waistband of Nitori's boxers and dragged them down with agonizingly slow pace while giving open-mouthed kisses to his lower stomach, Rin showed all those thoughts at the back of his head. Sousuke knew what he was doing.

Rin's worries hadn't affected his boner though. Sousuke may have thought he had won, but Rin didn't consider himself defeated in any way. He was too busy observing Nitori's cute face when Sousuke put lube on his finger and pushed the younger boy's legs more apart. He looked slightly embarrassed but excited nonetheless so Rin decided not to worry about it too much. He decided to occupy himself instead and ended up kneeling behind Sousuke's muscular back. He nibbled the lobe of his ear in his leisure while keeping a watchful eye on Nitori.

Sousuke started by just inserting his lube-coated index finger. It slid in effortlessly (Rin decided to give himself partial credit for that) and Nitori wiggled his hips for a bit. Since Nitori had been turned on for quite a while now, he was already panting slightly and there was this glossed-over feverish look in his eyes that Rin just couldn't get enough of. It seemed to be affecting Sousuke too, since Rin could hear him mutter "damn" under his breath before starting to draw the finger in and out in a leisurely pace.

"Ah," Nitori moaned and grasped at the sheets in order to pull himself towards the touch.

"You like it?" Sousuke asked. Rin bit down to his neck as a punishment for being a tease.

"Y-yeah," Nitori sputtered. "More please."

Sousuke added another finger in and put his other hand in use by squeezing Nitori's tip slightly. This evoked a shrill cry of pleasure from Nitori, who hooked his hands under his knees in order to keep his legs even further apart.

Rin slipped his hands down to squeeze the bulking erection growing in Sousuke's boxers.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Rin muttered to his ear.

"Can I?"

"Hell no."

A particularly loud cry slipped past Nitori's lips. Sousuke had probably hit his prostate.

"Damn," Rin scoffed and licked Sousuke's neck in unison with the hand that was rubbing at Sousuke's cock, "You've really gotten him worked up."

"Jealous?" Sousuke's voice was at least a little more breathless than usual.

"Nah," Rin replied while reaching to touch his own growing arousal, "I think I actually have a thing for watching Nitori do it with other people so joke's on you."

Sousuke chuckled and added the third finger. The boy under him looked so delicious, and Rin was making it hard to finish the preppings as the redhead palmed the bulge in his boxers and thrust his own arousal lightly against Sousuke's back.

Rin suddenly grabbed Sousuke's jaw and turned his face towards his. Their mouths clashed together into an eager kiss. They didn't waste time and deepened the kiss right away, Rin opening his mouth for Sousuke.

Sousuke took his time like usual. He first ran his tongue lazily over Rin's bottom lip and then lightly bit down to it. Rin had to take a firmer hold from the larger man's shoulders to steady himself. Sousuke smirked.  _He_ was the reason Rin was such a mess at the moment. He broke the kiss and let his lips hover near the other's mouth, close enough to feel their breaths against their faces, but far enough for Sousuke to gain more control. Rin was having none of Sousuke's play, so with a grunt he pulled the tall boy closer and bit down on his lower lip hard enough to leave a bruise. He then pushed their mouths together, this time more aggressively.

This whole time Nitori had been staring at them wide-eyed. The sight of his senpais kissing definitely ranked in the top ten of the hottest things he had ever witnessed.

"Sousuke-senpai," he moaned. He wanted - no,  _needed_ to be touched, so he wrapped his hands around Sousuke's neck and tore him away from Rin, grazing his lips with his own. Nitori placed light pecks and licks all over Sousuke's lips and wondered what parts of the flavor were from Rin. "Please get inside me already," he sighed.

Sousuke looked more than happy to do just that. "How would you like it?"

Nitori got up from his lying position and went on all fours in front of Sousuke. Somewhere behind him he heard the two boys whispering and he looked curiously over his shoulder only to see Rin sliding a condom over Sousuke's hard erection agonizingly slowly, making sure to get Sousuke let out some delicious little noises of pleasure.

He made sure to slicken his erection with an extra coating of lube before positioning himself behind Nitori. "You ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Nitori's voice was a little bit shrill, the setting still felt completely absurd to him. There he was, about to be fucked into the mattress by Rin's best friend, while Rin himself watched. The idea of Rin watching really turned him on, and he unwillingly moaned aloud when Sousuke entered him.

He heard Rin gasp as Sousuke slid in slowly until he was almost completely inside. Nitori tried to even out his breathing while getting used to Sousuke's size. He was even larger than Rin, who wasn't definitely small either, and when he started moving  _oh god_ everything felt so good. Sousuke grabbed his hips and held him in place while he controlled the speed and angle of his thrust. Nitori had to admit the boy was good at what he was doing, and when a large hand went to palm his own erection a quivering mess.

"Oi, don't forget that I'm still here," Rin grunted, but his voice didn't really sound angry.

"You lost so suck it up," Sousuke panted, "and didn't you say you enjoy watching?"

Rin huffed and bit down on Sousuke's shoulder lightly before getting up and going to watch the show from a different angle, finally giving in to the temptation to touch himself. He slid his hand over his erection, matching the movement made by Sousuke. When Nitori saw this he bit down to his hand in order to muffle any more embarrassing sounds. Sousuke was moving with an even rhythm now and every thrust sent a new pang of pleasure through the smaller boy.

"R-Rin," Nitori panted when their eyes locked again. "C'mere… I wanna get you off…"

Rin was startled for a moment since it was very uncharacteristic for Nitori to say something like that, even in the middle of sex. He was still quick to get on his feet and moved to sit on the bed in front of his boyfriend. Nitori pulled Rin's pelvis weakly closer to his mouth until Rin realized what he was about to receive.

Nitori pushed Rin's underwear down until his boyfriend's hard penis came in sight. He gave the tip a light kiss and then took it into his mouth, going down and humming as Sousuke hit a good spot inside him. Rin entwined his fingers into his boyfriend's hair and groaned pleasurably as Nitori began to move his mouth up and down. His eyes were closed and his hair was sticking to his forehead, and Rin couldn't help feeling his dick twitch. Sousuke's rough thrusts were shaking Nitori's body, and it made the boy sigh with Rin's dick down his throat. Rin eased his grip from Nitori's hair and caressed it more carefully. He whispered Ai's name aloud, quiet but still so that both of the other boys heard.

Noticing that Rin was about to come, Sousuke picked up his pace and his thrusts got rougher. Nitori moaned even his lips around Rin's dick and was having a hard time concentrating on his task as his orgasm was starting to build. Behind him Sousuke left a trail of light and not so light kisses on the back of his neck, muffling the sounds that he made. His hand sloppily jerked the small boy off until Nitori clenched around him and came on his hand.

The sight in front of him was too much, and Rin's hold on Nitori's hair got tighter and he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. His boyfriend, even after his orgasm, got the clue and took in as much of Rin's dick as he could and then swallowed, feeling the other come on the spot.

Behind him Sousuke's movement halted and his grip on his waist tightened. Nitori nudged his hips back and Sousuke quickly pulled out and came over Nitori's back after a few strokes.

Nitori collapsed into a panting heap over Rin's lap. Sousuke smooched his shoulder, stood up and strolled onto the bathroom. The shower was running a moment after.

Nitori rested his head on Rin's muscular chest and allowed the other to wrap his hands around him. They cuddled like that for a moment - it was kind of gross and the heat was a bit overwhelming but Nitori's body was (literally) juiced. Besides, cuddling with Rin was never bad.

Sousuke stepped out of the bathroom a moment later with just a towel wrapped around his hips. He went to dig a clean pair of boxers from a drawer and slipped into them.

"Will you two behave yourselves and let me sleep now?" he asked while climbing up to his bunk. Nitori buried his head into the crook of Rin's neck:

"I'm sorry, Yamazaki-senpai!"

Rin tck-ed. "You're way too nice, Ai. You shouldn't apologize to a man who just spilled his fucking cum over you."

Sousuke snorted in this bed. Rin gently peeled Nitori off of him, rolled off the bed and pulled Ai on his feet.

"C'mon, I'll get you cleaned up."

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly. Nitori had a morning class, so he was forced to leave Rin's warm bed and get to his room before other people would start wandering around the hallways since he only had his boxers and t-shirt with him.

He stood up and stretched his sore limbs. It was a pleasant feeling and he couldn't help looking back at still sleeping Rin. He turned his eyes where he thought Sousuke would be sleeping, but the other boy was already gone. Nitori was thinking about stealing Rin's sweatpants before leaving for his own room when someone started banging the door loudly. The scream "Rin-senpai" told Nitori exactly who it was. Rin was mumbling something and turned his back to the door, so Nitori went to open it.

"Momo-kun, what are y-"

"Nitori-senpai is gone! He may be dea- there you are!" Momotarou yelled before noticing the shorter boy. His worry was gone in a instance.

"I didn't see you anywhere and I got worried," he laughed. "But why are you here?"

"Uh, I…" Nitori started, but Rin's drowsy voice cut him off.

"Sousuke and I held him a private training session," he said and turned over to watch Momotarou. "Ai was worried he would've woken you if he had came back in the middle of the night so he stayed here."

Nitori swallowed and hoped Momotarou wouldn't start asking where Nitori had slept since there were only two beds in the room, but luckily for him the other boy was a big dork. A really big one.

"Really? Senpai, I want private training sessions too!"

"No way!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Damn," Rin scoffed and licked Sousuke's neck in unison with the hand that was rubbing at Sousuke's cock...erspaniel isn't it against the rules to bring animals into the dorm rooms sousuke what are you doing oh god TAKE THE DOG AWAY BEFORE THIS TURNS INTO BEASTALITY OR DMMD
> 
> You guys are missing a lot of gems like this by not witnessing the writing process.
> 
> Promoting safe sex and established consent is nice every once in awhile. Don't be silly & wrap your willy, girls! Next we probably have a sequel to a certain oneshot coming up, but we have nothing really planned out for free! for now. Feel free to send us suggestions! We'll do basically anything that's not makoharu.
> 
> ~Jazzy & Janice


End file.
